Watashi, Idol Sengen
"Watashi, Idol Sengen" is a side story focusing on Sena's little sister. It was first featured on the CHiCO with HoneyWorks Album Watashi no Someru i no Uta, and released later as the 33rd PV in the Confession Executive Committee ~Love Series~. |album = Watashi wo Someru i no Uta|niconico link = CHiCO with HoneyWorks Vers.|youtube link = Vocaloid Vers.}} Synopsis :Sena's little sister is an up and coming idol. Though he's not as fully recognized as her sister is, she won't let that get her down and practices her hardest to be a good idol. However, try as she might, her big live goes unsuccessful. The audience is left bewildered and disappointed by her performance, and LIPXLIP's Yujiro, who performed after her set with his costar, can only look at her with disdain. Hurt by her perceived failure, she recalls the performance with tears in her eyes. :This incident is not one to get her down however; she finds resolve after looking at a LIPXLIP poster, and she come back with a greater ambition than ever, working harder at her dancing and singing. When her next big performance comes along, she sees her sister and her sister's boyfriend in the crowd, and puts out her best with higher hopes than ever before. Her efforts are rewarded with the whole audience lighting up in her colors. Lyrics Kanji = 可愛くね　とびきりの愛よ届け！ 宜しければ名前だけでも覚えてって下さいm(_　_)m(ハイ！) レッスン開始！意気込むけれど 歌って踊ってヘトヘト 比較される事もあるけど 私は私でありたい 本気出さなきゃ響かないんだ ファンの心を掴みたいんだ だからスタート全開飛ばしますよ (You’re my angel！！) 可愛くね　とびきりの愛よ届け！ 宜しければ名前だけでも覚えてって下さいm(_　_)m(ハイ！) あざとくね　とびきりのスマイルで！ 宜しければ“推し”にしちゃってくれませんか？|дﾟ) なんてねっ！笑 ちょっぴりマジなの期待していいですか？(ハイ！) 人生変えるそんな一日 憧れ夢見たステージ オシャレ？流行り？追いつけなくて 言い訳弱音も出ちゃうよ 向いてないかな？ 愛想悪いしこんなアイドル他にいないし でもね絶対絶対見返すんだ (You’re my angel！！) 愛してね　“日本一”夢見てる 宜しければ合いの手一つ入れてやって下さいm(_　_)m(ハイ！) 手を上げて　視線独り占めして！ 宜しければ愛を恵んでくれませんか？|дﾟ) なんてねっ！笑 絶対後悔させませんよ？マジでね！！(ハイ！) 今もステージは胸がギュッと熱くなる 揺れる景色焼き付けて歌う声に愛を込める 響く歓声気持ち高鳴る これは証明私ここだよ いくよ！絶対絶対声出してね？ (You’re my angel！！) 可愛くね　とびきりの愛よ届け！ 宜しければ名前だけでも覚えてって下さいm(_　_)m(ハイ！) あざとくね　とびきりのスマイルで！ 宜しければ“推し”にしちゃってくれませんか？|дﾟ) なんてねっ！笑 ちょっぴりマジなの 期待していいですか？(ハイ！) |-| Romaji = kawaiku ne tobikiri no ai yo todoke! yoroshikereba namae dake demo oboetette kudasai (hai!) ressun kaishi! ikigomu keredo utatte odotte hetoheto hikaku sareru koto mo aru kedo watashi wa watashi de aritai honki dasanakya hibikanain da fan no kokoro o tsukamitain da dakara sutaato zenkai tobashimasu yo (You’re my angel!!) kawaiku ne tobikiri no ai yo todoke! yoroshikereba namae dake demo oboetette kudasai (hai!) azatoku ne tobikiri no sumairu de! yoroshikereba “oshi” ni shichattekuremasen ka? nante ne! choppiri maji nano kitai shite ii desu ka? (hai!) jinsei kaeru sonna ichinichi akogare yumemita suteeji oshare? hayari? oitsuke nakute iiwake yowane mo dechau yo muitenai kana? aiso waruishi konna aidoru hoka ni inaishi demo ne zettai zettai mikaesun da (You’re my angel!!) aishite ne “nipponichi” yumemiteru yoroshikereba ai no te hitotsu ireteyatte kudasai (hai!) te o agete shisen hitorijime shite! yoroshikereba ai o megundekuremasen ka? nante ne! zettai koukaisasemasen yo? maji de ne!! (hai!) ima mo suteeji wa mune ga gyutto atsuku naru yureru keshiki yakitsukete utau koe ni ai o komeru hibiku kansei kimochi takanaru kore wa shoumei watashi koko da yo iku yo! zettai zettai koe dashite ne? (You’re my angel!!) kawaiku ne tobikiri no ai yo todoke! yoroshikereba namae dake demo oboetette kudasai (hai!) azatoku ne tobikiri no sumairu de! yoroshikereba “oshi” ni shichattekuremasen ka? nante ne! choppiri maji nano kitai shite ii desu ka? (hai!) Trivia * A heavily filtered version of the poster for ''Judge☆/Tsuki no Hime'''' can be seen in the window for one scene in the PV. * Some of the visuals for Kawaiiku Naritai, such as the city shot and the posters, are used in the beginning of the PV. Watashi Idol Sengen Poster.jpg|Poster packaged with ''Watashi no Someru i no Uta Category:Songs Category:Song Pages Without Lyrics